1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to software based digital processing systems, and more specifically to populating data structures of programming languages with input data provided according to eXtensible Markup Language (XML).
2. Related Art
Data structures are fundamental to development of software applications using high level programming languages. Each data structure typically contains one or more fields, grouped as felt suitable by a developer. As such, the data structure provides a level of abstraction to data, that facilitates developers to model closer to the entities (e.g., sales order, people, etc.) to which the software applications are directed. A developer can thereafter conveniently write software instructions (according to the same programming language) based on such data structures.
Data structures often need to be populated with input data for appropriate operation of software application. Input data refers to data received from external to the software application (e.g., from a user or other software applications), contrasted with data generated as a result of operation of the software application. Populating a data structure generally entails associating the corresponding values to respective fields defined (by a developer) in the data structure.
There are often situations when input data is provided according to XML format. There is accordingly a requirement that the data structures of programming languages be populated with input data provided according to XML.
The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.